A Rose By Any Other Name
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Kyouya finds a flower sitting on his desk one day. Who could've given it to him? Shonen-ai, written for detective1412


**Chrome:** Konnichiwa. My name is Dokuro Chrome and this is my first short oneshot which I have written because I was dared to by detective1412.

**Emotive:** I'll say that Chrome doesn't own KHR because she's a character in the story.

**Chrome:** What about you Emo-san?

**Emotive:** Really, if I owned the show, yaoiphobes would die watching half a minute of it.

**Chrome:** That is a valid reason. Please review my oneshot if you wish. *bows*

**Emotive:** *smiles*

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, Discipline Committee Chairman, wasn't one for surprises. It was usually him who did the surprising (popping out of no where, biting people to death, his amazing fighting skills, etc.). He himself never liked surprises, unless they thrilled him like a good fight.

But this… this just made his blood run cold.

Sitting there, quite innocently on his desk, was a red rose. The petals were soft and almost the color of blood and its scent reached Kyouya's nose even though he was five feet away from his desk. But the thought of an unknown man stepping into the reception room and placing that flower on his desk made Kyouya's annoyance skyrocket and he had the great urge to scour the whole school and interrogate _everyone_, just so he could find the culprit to this sick joke.

And when he finds the culprit, all hell will break loose.

Growling an almost inaudible growl, Kyouya approached his desk and reached out to grab the rose, intending to throw it in the trash bin. But he stops when he notices that there is a note attached to it. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Kyouya gingerly removes the note from the rose and opens it as if it was a bomb ready to explode in his face.

_Act II Scene II of Romeo and Juliet –_

"_What's in a name, that which we call a rose? By any other name would smell as sweet."_

_If it were up to me, it would say, "What's in a name who which we call Hibari Kyouya. By any other name, would smell as sweet."_

_A rose for the sweet-smelling Hibari-kun._

Kyouya felt his eye twitch.

This has got to be the most cheesy, sappy, downright disgusting love note he has ever seen in his life! And he has seen plenty by confiscating them from lovey-dovey fangirls. And it was addressed to _him_, of all people! Really, why would anyone even _think_ of Shakespeare when Kyouya was around?

Oh God. If Kyouya wasn't the master of self-controlled (to an extent) he would've doubled over and puked right on the spot. This was horrible… he was certainly going to bite to death the person who has given this to him. He was going to hunt down this unknown person if it kills him!

"Kufufu…"

Kyouya stilled. His body visibly tensed up. He knew that laugh all too well. He hated it. Despised it. Absolutely _loathed_ it.

Not noticing that he had grasped the rose in his hand, Kyouya approached the nearby window and looked down.

Three stories below him, Rokudo Mukuro stood in the shade of the tree that was planted near the wall of the school. He was smiling up at Kyouya, his mismatched eyes almost gleaming, but with what emotion Kyouya could not tell. The prefect just glared down at the convict and his hand tightened on the stem of the rose, causing the thorns to dig into his palm almost painfully.

That smile. Oh how Kyouya would love to knock that smile off of the bastard's face with the steel end of his tonfa. He was just itching to jump out of the window and land in front of that smiling bastard. But somehow, for some weird and highly unexplainable reason, Kyouya couldn't get his body to move. It was as if he was expecting something… something… something he never would've expected.

Kyouya's eyes went wide when Mukuro smiled up at him. No, it wasn't his creepy "I've got a mischievous plan in my mind and it involves the destruction of the world" smile, but a genuine, all out, "I really have a soft heart" smile, which was probably the something that Kyouya was waiting for and _really_ didn't expect.

This was another surprise he didn't like.

Mentally slapping himself and shaking his head, Kyouya continued to glare down at Mukuro, as if doing so would make him disappear. It worked, for Mukuro's figure began to slowly fade away (of _course_ it was an illusion!), but it wasn't like Kyouya didn't see what Mukuro did before he was completely gone.

_The_ Rokudo Mukuro, the person that Kyouya hated the most, actually blew him a kiss. _Blew him a kiss_!

That was the third surprise for today and Kyouya couldn't take much more of it. Any of the other herbivores would've probably fainted right then and there, but Kyouya was a dignified individual and he did what any other dignified individual would do in a state of shock.

He just stared at the spot Mukuro had previously occupied, his brain a complete and utter blank.

And in his palm, the rose had vanished as well, leaving nothing but air.

* * *

**Emotive:** Good job, if I do say so myself!

**Chrome:** *blush*

**Emotive:** Review please! This is a first attempt on 6918!

**Chrome:** *blush*

**Emotive:** LOL, I love the number 69… so perverted…

**Chrome:** *blush*


End file.
